Ring Hunting
by Viniloversus
Summary: Honestly, when he had signed up to accompany Harry in the search for a perfect engagement ring for his sister he hadn't expected to find that his best mate had gone totally bonkers


Hello world! So, it's been a while since I published anything but I have had a monster of a block and then there was life...

Whatever.

 **English is not a language that I use all that often even though I learned it when I was very small. So if you see any mistakes or the narration feels too stiff please tell me!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm a broke girl, I'm not british so I'm Not J. K Rowlings, the characters that you recognise belong to her and only the plot is mine.**

* * *

 **Ring Hunting**

"Tell me what you think. "Ron rolled his eyes, resisting the temptation to shake his best mate until his senses came back to him. "No, you're right, it's too corny, Ginny probably won't like that. "He shook his head, silently asking help from the shopkeeper, who looked a cross between mildly amused at his irritation and honoured to have The Boy Who Lived in his quaint store.

"You know that Ginny will be happy with almost anything you give her, right? "He tried, once again, to make Harry see reason.

"It has to be perfect for her. I can't give her an ugly ring, what would that say of me? "Harry nodded to himself as he said this, almost as if he was trying to enforce such a claim with that gesture, his eyes shining with a sort of determination that scared Ron more than Voldemort ever could, and Ron felt his hopes of ever finding a ring that suited Harry's tastes plummet.

Honestly, when he had signed up to accompany Harry in the search for a perfect engagement ring for his sister he hadn't expected to find that his best mate had gone totally bonkers. For he had to be, there was no way a sane person would drag his best friend to eight jewelries in one day without being either crazy or too in love and Ron gathered that Harry was a pretty terrifying mix of both and that he had quite the misfortune to have offered himself to remain in his deranged hands without knowing too well the risks.

Certainly, some degree of dragging had been expected, Ron had gauged that they would visit up to three jewelries before Harry was satisfied with a ring and he had happily signed up for it, thinking that he would be home early enough to convince Hermione to go out with him into one of those muggle film-thingies that had him so intrigued. Yet, there had been eight different shops, and so far no ring had been able to satisfy the Boy-Who-Lived's harsh criteria. The rings were either too slim, or too thick, didn't have enough stones in them, or they had too many, the design was too strange or it was too simple, or the latest, it was too corny -Ron didn't see how a ring designed to seal an engagement could be too corny, and yet according to Harry such a thing was indeed possible- and Ron was one step away from banging his head against the wall out of sheer frustration.

His feet hurt from walking so much, he was very hungry, he felt as though if he never saw another ring in his life again it would be all too soon, and his desires to hex Harry were reaching dangerously high levels and yet, there he stood, watching the black-haired man sorting through rings that to be honest seemed all pretty for him with a sort-of-smile on his face, and nodding whenever it was required of him. Ron deemed that he deserved an award to best-friend-of- the-year.

"I think this one is perfect. "It was the tenth jewellery and what had to be thousandth something ring they had seen. Ron, who up to that point had been slumped quite ungracefully on one of the counters of the jewellery, lifted his head, a smile so wide that it hurt stretching over his face and his eyes watering up in hopes that his hell was finally over. "Oh, no, I guess it is too cliché. It was very pretty though. Maybe one with that same design and more stones will do. "Ron felt like crying, strangling his best mate, screaming and swearing, shaking his best mate silly and then murdering his best friend all at the same time. Yet all he said was:

"It's fine mate, take all the time you need. "

Yeah, he deserved an award.

* * *

Poor Ron, I feel his pain. What did you think? Did you like it? Then review and if you didn't like it then review as well! I receive anything, I just want to know your opinion.


End file.
